Kitty-Cat Adventures
by kisshu-writer
Summary: Ichigo becomes a cat and eventually finds Kish. Fortunately, he doesn't know it's her. Will Ichigo make her mind up when she discovers the alien's adorable side? But what about the tree-hugger? -Kishigo-
1. Chapter 1

_-A date with Aoyama-kun, yay! - _Ichigo thought while picking the perfect clothes for the special occasion. Fortunately, the aliens hadn't appeared lately, and this time she wouldn't be interrupted.

She changed and went out. She made honor to her name, dressed with a red dress, looking like a cute strawberry. She walked to the park in the center of town, waiting for her boyfriend to arrive. _-"Boyfriend" That sounds so cute! -_ she thought.

"Help! Please, someone!" Ichigo heard a voice in her head; with her cat abilities, her senses were more powerful, she could listen people streets away. It caught her attention and tried to figure out where it was coming from. She started running in its direction and the shouting got more intense. After a while, she arrived to a dark alley far away from the park, there was a man abusing a girl.

"You! Leave that girl alone!" she yelled to the older man, fearless. "Just return to your mother's basement, freak!" This really pissed off the man, who was still holding the girl against a wall. He then let her go only to get Ichigo. The other girl ran away frightened, but Ichigo stood still in front of the man.

"What did you call me?" he said. But, before Ichigo could answer the man grabbed her wrist and pulled her onto the wall. She couldn't reach her pendant.

The man kissed her. _–L-let me go…- she_ struggled. She kicked him and ran away while he wasn't looking. But as she was running her height decreased until she could only see the path. _–Damn, not again.- _She looked at her little paws. _–I'm a cat!- _

Despite this, she had to get to her date, and it was late! So she started running through the large streets, avoiding people and other animals. But, who could she kiss to get back to normal? Anybody would be useful at that desperate time, anyway, she couldn't just transform in the middle of the street.

In the distance, she saw the one who could be the only "exception". The big, fat and gross cat that tried to flirt with her once, and it wasn't really nice. She squealed with fear.

_-Too late, he saw me.- _she thought when the yellow cat smirked and started approaching her. She crossed the street and hid inside a building when a person opened the door to enter. Fortunately, the stalker cat couldn't enter and just looked at her disappointed through the glass door.

Thinking that her date was totally ruined, she took the stairs in her cat form to get as far as possible of her stalker. She got to the last floor and barely passed through the door, pushing with all her cat forces.

There was the building's roof. And, sitting in the edge, Kish.

The alien looked calmed and unworried, staring at Tokyo's sky. Ichigo wanted to come back; anything but this, anyone but him, even the cat. The door closed behind her and made a huge noise that caught Kish's attention. She almost forgot she was in her cat form when the alien smiled at her. "Hey, kitty cat, are you lost?"

She squealed, it was like he was talking to the human Ichigo.

"Come here" he insisted "I've been needing some good company these days."

His half-brothers weren't there and there was no sign he was planning an attack. Besides, it was getting late and he looked like a teenager that left home and had nowhere to go.

Ichigo walked towards him, and instantly he picked her up and put her in his lap. "You really remember me of someone I know; I call her kitty cat too." He said while petting her. She stared at him. She knew he was talking about her; and she wanted to know what he thought about the normal Ichigo. She meowed. "No, it's not like you. She's a human… unfortunately." He stared at nowhere. It seemed like he was going to cry. But he wasn't. "And she has a boyfriend, after all. Ugh, I really hate that tree hugger." Ichigo meowed louder; she didn't like her boyfriend being called 'tree hugger'. Kish laughed. "Wow. I have to say you look like her, kitty cat. Well, she deserves someone better, I think. I'm trying my best but…"

Ichigo climbed up to Kish's shoulder and caressed with her little kitty head the alien's cheek. Then, started licking him with tenderness. He giggled. "Hey, stop!" He picked her up and stood up. "You are a great company, kitty cat; do you want to stay with me for a while?"

_-Hai-nya!- _She thought. Wait… _-No! I can't and… I don't want to…?- _But she wasn't able to answer, so she meowed again.

"That's a yes!" Kish joked and smiled with a smile Ichigo hadn't seen before; even though he was smiling at a cat, he looked so nice.

Then, he teleported with the kitty in hands. They appeared floating above the park. Pie and Tart floated next to them.

"Here you are." Pie said.

"Yup" he answered.

"What about that cat you've got?" asked his younger brother, pointing at it.

"I found her, isn't her cute?"

"Ugh… Kish" Pie replied "it reminds you of Mew Ichigo, that's why you kept her, didn't you?"

Kish tried to hide his surprise, was him **that** predictable? "Shut up! Why don't we start? Do you have the spirit?"

"Of course." The older retorted. He made a human spirit appear in his hand. "Fusion!" He easily created a Chimera Anima: a big monster rabbit that jumped straight to the park where Ichigo had been staying. Ichigo's first thought was _–I have to transform! That thing could harm the people in the park.-_ Unluckily, she was a cat at the moment, and needed a kiss to transform back.

The aliens landed in the park, near the Chimera Anima, who was attacking people and destroying the park. She was still being held by Kish when she saw what she most feared. _–Aoyama-kun!- _She had totally forgotten. He was hiding behind a tree so she couldn't see well, but he seemed all right for the moment.

Her comrades weren't there, and it would take long before they get there so… there was only one she could kiss.

Ichigo climbed until she could reach Kish's face and kissed him. It was strange though; they looked like The Princess and The Frog, but reversed. He turned his face away surprised. His brothers watched curious.

Five seconds later, Ichigo jumped to the floor as a cat and was covered in shining sparkles. She transformed to a human in front of the aliens.

"ICHIGO?!" they exclaimed together.

"That's right! How you dare to destroy this beautiful park? And the people in it?!" she said "And you…!" added pointing to Kish. She expected his usual sarcastic answer; otherwise, he stared at the normal Ichigo confused, even flushed.

"Mew Mew Strawberry Metamorphosis!"

Mew Ichigo ran across the park to get to Aoyama, but the Chimera Anima blocked her way. The big rabbit roared in her face. "Kyaaaaa!" she screamed. The monster grabbed her with its big claws and lifted her up in the air. What worried her most wasn't that she was going to be eaten by a Chimera Anima, but what she saw: Aoyama wasn't hiding anymore.

She felt her heart ripped out, like a living nightmare. She wasn't actually conscious that he was getting close to the monster's mouth, and that wouldn't end well. '_Aoyama-kun…?_' she whispered. No, her boyfriend wasn't hiding anymore; in the middle of the chaos in the park, she saw how he kissed another girl, how she leaned against the tree and he pressed his lips against hers. '_Why…?_' How could he have done this? In such a bad time? After that, she saw how he threw a letter he had in hands and ran away with the girl, like he was some kind of hero who saved her. Ugh, such a disgusting view. Ichigo felt so betrayed. She couldn't even go and scream to him, she had to defeat the Chimera Anima first. But while she was trying to figure out how her relationship had come to this, the monster roared in her face. Its teeth were pretty big for a rabbit and Ichigo could only struggle helpless not to die there.

Meanwhile, Pie and Tart had to hold Kish tight so he wouldn't try to help Mew Ichigo. He kicked and screamed "Let me go, she's about to die!" but they wouldn't let him go. Her kitty was near to death and he was going to lose her. He didn't want that! Of course not! He set free of his brothers' hands and his dragon swords appeared. He was ready to fight with his own creation, strange right? Kish flew straight to the monster and stabbed him in the stomach with one of his swords. He felt furious. After all, he had just spent time with her kitty (literally) but his stupid "take over the Earth" job had to spoil it all. He was going to show her that the alien she knew wasn't so bad.

When Kish took out his sword, the Chimera Anima screamed in pain. Ichigo stared at him confused. _–What is he doing?_ _Saving me?-_ The big rabbit dropped Ichigo. Kish's swords disappeared and he felt the fear filling him up as he saw her falling vulnerable from a great height onto the floor.

Ichigo tried to hold on to anything, but there was nothing except air. With less than 5 seconds to think something to save her life, her Mew Mew outfit disappeared in the air leaving only pink sparkles and her normal clothes. The girl looked at the sky and closed her eyes not to feel what was coming next. -_This is how it ends, huh?-_ Ichigo had her last thoughts; Masaya, her family, her friends, the aliens, Kish…

The next thing she remembered was the tough hit she felt; but not as tough as the ground would be. It immediately stopped her fall, but she knew (even with her eyes closed) that she was still in the air. She heard a voice calling her name, but couldn't answer, and fell unconscious.


	2. Chapter 2

**Here's the final chapter! I tried to make it the fluffier I could, so I hope you enjoy it! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew (unfortunately)**

The only thing Ichigo could see in front of her, even with a bunch of people surrounding the poor girl, was the green-haired alien that stared at her with sorrow. He was crying, _yes, he was crying_; his hands covering his face and leaning on his lap. He barely made a sound, probably so the others wouldn't know he was crying. But, for Ichigo, it was completely obvious, since he was so close to her and she could see the tears that he quickly cleaned. Ichigo wondered if she was dead. Unable to move, she could just hear the whispers and crying of the people surrounding her. She realized they were her comrades, Ryou and Akasaka. Gathering forces, she spoke.

"Big boys don't cry, Kish." She said softly and in a really quiet way. Then, she smiled.

Kish raised his head to find out if he wasn't dreaming. And he wasn't. His eyes went so big and he felt extremely relieved to see his kitten smile again. The sounds of surprise of all the people in the Café Mew were accompanied by the shout of joy of Kish. "ICHIGO!" He didn't hesitate to get close and give her a sweet kiss.

Ichigo was hardly trying to remember the past events when Kish made her more confused giving her one of his kisses. However, she didn't try to push him off, what made Kish even happier. She just didn't know how to react.

When he finally sat back on the chair next to the bed Ichigo was resting on, she wasn't sure if she could be able to understand what was happening.

"WHY ARE YOU, ALIEN FREAKS, IN HERE?" she screamed as she saw Pie, Tart, and well, finally realized that Kish was there too, Kish in his whole existence; Kish, _their alien enemy_.

Mint, Lettuce, Pudding, Zakuro, Ryou and Akasaka looked at each other worried. Ichigo realized that she was missing an important part of the story; why the aliens were there, how she was saved, why they weren't fighting?!

"Ichigo-san" Akasaka rejoiced "You are finally awake. We thought…" Everybody looked down.

"You thought what?" she replied looking at everyone in the room. Even Pie and Tart looked a bit guilty themselves. Kish stared at her and smiled, just happy that she had woken up. Ichigo needed answers, she felt like punching the aliens if no one talked.

"You've been in bed for an entire day…" Lettuce broke the silence "We were afraid you wouldn't… wake up." She finished.

"Why are _they_ here? It's their fault that I almost died!" Ichigo exclaimed furious. But she knew that there was probably a rational reason why her comrades would had let their enemies in.

"Calm down, Ichigo" Ryou said quietly. "They wanted to check if you were okay. Well, at least Kish, I guess."

"We don't care if you get hurt." Pie replied, staring coldly at her. "He does." He pointed at Kish, as if he was ashamed of his behavior.

"Really?" she said ironically.

"I really do." He answered. Then, he softly put his hand on hers. "At the moment I realized how much I love you, it was late to change the way I acted with you in the past. But I really care about you." He smiled. Ichigo's heart started beating really fast, she couldn't control herself. This was not something you see every day; the sweet side of Kish.

"He saved you." Tart spoke.

"Why would you-"she began to say but Kish stopped her, putting his finger on her lips.

"Shh! I've already told you I love you, right?" he smiled, she blushed. "You're my damsel in distress, kitty cat."

The whole Mew Team and the aliens were staring at them, even though they didn't realize it, they were in their world now.

"Uhm…" Ryou coughed "We'll leave you alone now."

"Yeah, in case this turns out to be a scene not for kids." Pie added and Kish glared at him with this awkward and horrifying aura. The group left the room leaving the two of them alone.

Ichigo was grabbing the blanket in front of her face to hide her embarrassment. Kish took it away and Ichigo giggled nervously. He then sat down on the bed, next to her. The pressure Kish's eyes were doing on Ichigo was terrifying. He put his hand around her waist, just waiting to see if he was able to make some physical contact. Since the moment she fell unconscious, he had been extremely worried about her, but that didn't take away that staring at her, in the condition she was, didn't make him want to kiss her and cuddle with her while he could; because he knew that Ichigo hated him, but he'd do everything he could to change that. Besides, now he had some trust of the Mew Team, and maybe Ichigo would feel safer with him knowing he wouldn't hurt her.

Ichigo leaned on Kish's shoulder. Her cheeks were red and she felt like floating. Kish smirked to himself and pulled Ichigo closer to him. Then, he began to stroke her hair. Ichigo meowed like a cat, and her cheeks went redder than they were before. Kish laughed.

"And you don't want me to call you kitty cat." He joked, referring to her cat behavior.

Ichigo looked up to Kish's face. She smiled. Tired of all fights, it was nice to have her enemy to comfort her, after all.

"You should have told me you weren't that bad, Kish." The girl complained. This was a Kish she _would_ want to be with. He laughed again, but inside him he was really happy.

"I could be like this all day. Are you feeling any better?" he said.

"I am, actually. My whole body hurts though; but not as much as earlier." Ichigo replied. She looked up just to find the alien staring at her. He grabbed softly her chin and approached her face. Nothing in the universe could compare to how Kish was feeling at that moment. He was worried, confused, happy, excited… a mix of emotions filled his head but he was thinking of only one thing: the moment when their both lips touched. He closed his eyes and, in a different way he used to express his love to Ichigo before, he kissed her sweetly and slow. Ichigo continued to kiss the alien when they finished. Kish felt like nothing could stand in their way. He caressed her ear and her tail and cat ears popped out. She made a noise of complaining but seemed not to care two seconds later.

A combination of screaming, powers and things breaking made the two stop. The door was closed but they could clearly hear Pie yelling "Fu Rai Sen!" (Pie's attack) and the power just blowing the door, opening it. They stood up from the bed and ran to the hallway to see what was going on. Kish helped Ichigo to walk since she was still injured.

"Give us the Mew Aqua!" Tart yelled, accompanied by one of his click-clack toy attacks. Ryou was holding the tiny container with the Mew Aqua. The Mews had transformed and they were in different places of the room, not as Pie and Tart that were together in the middle of them.

"You can't have it!" Lettuce shouted with an expression of sadness. "You wouldn't like _your_ world to be destroyed, right?! You wouldn't like your people to suffer!" The times were Lettuce freaked out were the worse; a calmed and quiet girl like her could convince even Pie when she was decided and serious.

"You…" Tart yelled, he seemed like he was going to explode "Our world it is almost destroyed! This is a feeling we've been having since we were born!" He made vines appear that grabbed Ryou's hand and shook it to make him let the Mew Aqua go. Ryou screamed worried ―Girls! ― Mint attacked. Her arrow hit Tart's vine, which got it out of control, making it move so fast that blondie's hand couldn't hold the Mew Aqua anymore.

It flew through the air and landed at Ichigo and Kish's feet.

Since she couldn't transform, she knew she couldn't fight for it. The aliens screamed to Kish to get it, and the Mews stared anxious. Finally, Kish kneeled down to the floor and took the Mew Aqua.

The Mews gasped worried and the aliens gasped happily. But Kish glanced at the Mew Aqua coldly. "This is our destruction." He muttered. He then looked at Ichigo, next to him; she seemed so helpless… "What if…" he started.

The aliens didn't know what the hell was happening. "What are you doing, Kish?! Let's go damn it!" Pie demanded. But the serious face Kish had, made Pie know that he disagreed with that.

"What if we use this to heal our planet?" he asked looking at everybody in the room. "It's useless for you humans, you don't know how this energy works, but we know. And if we can heal our home, there's no use on taking over your planet."

No one talked, except for Ichigo.

"That's a good idea…" she was afraid that he could be lying, but somehow, she trusted him more than ever.

The next days passed and the aliens and Mews finally made a truce. It was hard to convince Pie and Tart about it, but it worked at the end. They had to leave, but not before they said goodbye.

"Koneko-chan" Kish said. Under a sky full of stars, he and Ichigo laid down on the grass, under the sakura tree where they used to fight. "I think I can't leave…" Ichigo stared at him surprised. "…without you." He ended. She smiled.

"You know what?" Ichigo said.

"What is it?"

"Maybe you can come back to see this tree bloom again with me."

He sat on the grass. Ichigo followed him. "That's a promise!" he said, holding up his little finger. Ichigo made the promise. Even with him leaving, she couldn't be happier of knowing that she'd see him again.

"Here, let me tell you a secret" she whispered. Kish, curious, came closer to her, but when he wasn't aware, Ichigo stole a kiss from him. "Well, as the same way we met, we have to say goodbye, right?" she laughed and blushed. Kish seemed surprised, but he smiled anyway.

"I love you, Ichigo."

**I really liked writing this chapter, I'm sorry I couldn't update quicker, it's just I like to organize my ideas and then it takes me a lot of time to actually write them hehe. So, you liked it? Please leave a review with your opinion! **

**So, even though I have another fic in progress, I have 2 more ideas to start another one and I'd like you to tell me what I should write next :)**

**1- Kish wakes up at the café, with no powers nor teleportation. Now the Mew Mew team has him. What will happen when the enemy is in **_**their**_** territory?**

**2- Pie tries a new experiment on Mew Ichigo. But it worked unexpectedly and makes her go blind! Now Kish is in charge of taking care of her. **


End file.
